


Hot Spring Rolls

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys go out for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Spring Rolls

## Hot Spring Rolls

by DannyD

Author's website: <http://home.centernet.de/~dexteer>

Disclaimer: The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly, Paramount, and UPN. I intend NO copyright infringement and just borrow the guys for a nice dinner at a Thai restaurant. 

Notes: Acutally, this was an obsenad once I wrote from L.A. but someone told me to send it to SFX. Be warned, it's silly, and it was born of my own experiences at a restaurant. Let's say never eat spring rolls and think about slash... Hope you like it. 

* * *

The petite Asian waitress brought a small plate of sweet-sour spring rolls and placed it in front of Blair.

"Here you go, sir," she smiled at the young anthropologist.

Blair grinned enthusiastically. "Thank you very much." With a questioning glance at his partner, Blair added, "Are you sure you don't want an appetizer?"

Jim shook his head. "No, thanks. Since I'll probably have to eat the half of your dinner anyway, I'd better back off on the appetizer." 

"Very funny, man, very funny," Blair replied and picked up one of the little spring rolls on his fork. "I _love_ spring rolls," the young man delightfully exclaimed and started nibbling at the Asian specialty. 

"I love _you_ ," Jim stressed and watched fascinated as the first spring roll disappeared into Blair's mouth.

In Blair's hot mouth...

"hmmmmm, that too, man," Blair agreed. "But spring rolls like these come very close after loving you." The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement at the sound of Jim's seducive voice.

"I foresee a day," Jim mused, his voice taking on a pityful tone. "...when you'll prefer nibbling at a sprouts-filled roll instead of..." he trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence to Blair's vivid imaginaiton.

Ceasing the munching for a moment, Blair threw a knowing glance at his lover. Raising his fork again, he made it look like a passionate foreplay to an even more passiontate, powerful love making, as Blair playfully placed another spring roll into his mouth. His lips merged around the roll, and the detective could practically _see_ that Blair's tongue whirled around the... "shaft".

Jim's cock stirred, and the older man reached for a sip of his beer. This was not the place to..., he thought as Blair picked up yet another spring roll, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I want you in my mouth," Blair sighed huskily and opened his mouth to swallow its "length".

Jim moaned quietly. This was getting way too hot. "Jesus, Chief," he whispered as the moved closer to the table to hide his growing desire.

Blair stopped his "ministrations" and gestured with the fork. "What?" he asked innocently.

Suddenly, the spring roll slid off the fork and splashed into the sweet-sour sauce. Blair chuckled. With an animated raise of his eyebrows, he picked it up again.

"Oops, now it's _lubed_."

Jim's hips jerked forward...

The End


End file.
